Ravenclaw’s secrets
by BlkPanda
Summary: We know just some characters' story, but the others live in the dark. Have you ever wondered how is to be part of other houses , like Ravenclaw? Well,here is the story that will reveal all Voldemort's unknown secrets...


The train has arrived on the platform 9-3/4 making it's ussual sound.The young students were hopping in the train with a big smile wanting to have fun playing with spells, but once they got older they were starting to think about the danger in Hogwarts. All the people on that platform were hugging their family and putting their feet in the mysterious train. A white-haired girl was walking alone along the platform. She was staring at the big crowd in front of her. Her wavy hair was going down on her skin like a white foam. She got on the train quickly as she had no family to say goodbye to.

In the train, she looked on both sides of the hallway to see an empty compartment. As she was in the first year in Hogwarts she had to find children of her age. In the end, the girl decided to go in a blank compartment where she could be just with her books and her sketchpads.

She closed the door and got off her shoes and sat cross-legged. The girl was admiring the nature with her blue eyes while she was drawing. After some time she heard that someone was knocking at the door. She lift her head and saw a solid boy with dark hair and caramel eyes. He waved his hand as "Hello!", but she just put a white flock of hair behind her ear and then went to open the door. The boy was taller than her and dressed with torn jeans and a long-sleeved grey T-shirt . He entered the compartment , opened his bag and got a purple scarf that he put it around his neck. The girl left the door opened and went back near her sketchpads.

"So...I guess you don't know anyone here- the boy started the conversation - But where are my manners... I am Amos Levy. What is your name?"

"My name? Oh, yes...My name is Ruby Blueye. And you're write, I don't know anybody from here...I barely know myself...But I guess you don't know either"- said Ruby with a small smile .

"Well, you are completely and undeniable right...- admitted Amos - But let's see the full half of the glass, we made a friend today, now you are my friend and I am yours."

Ruby was looking down never lift her eyes to see his. She was happy that she finnaly got a firend, but she didn't want to show it. The road was long and at the half of it, Ruby bought some sweets that she shared with Amos.

After the first half of the road, a olive skinned girl with dark hair and turqoise eyes has appeared crying. She had a luggage that threw on the floor in the compartment in which were Ruby and Amos.

"Can I come in?"- said the girl between her tears-

"Of course- responsed Amos who aproached her and took off with his hands the tear drops- What happened?"

"My owl- shouted the girl- has been cursed... It died... Because they want to make me scared of them!"

She was so scared that her tears couldn't stop going down on her olive skin.

The train made the usual noise and stopped. This was the end of the road. The boy put his scarf around the girl's neck and got off the train. Ruby got off the last, delayed by the gathering of the books. Ruby put her blue hoodie and slowly put her feet on the cool ground. Amos and the crying girl were waiting for her near a tree. When Ruby got there, the girl was holding her wand and looking straight to a blond boy. Ruby felt what was going to happen and went in front of she. She calmed down, looked in Ruby's eyes and then hugged her and Amos.

"Thank you- said softly the girl- Can I ask for my new fellows' names?"

"Only if you tell us yours first:"-Amos said trying to cheer her up-

"I am Anna Rock... -after a moment of sillence she said- Now I guess you are supposed to tell me your names."

"Of course...- said Ruby- I am Ruby and he is Amos."

"Oh, darling, why are you standing outside while the sorting ceremony is inside?- a woman dressed in black intrerrupted them."

"Sorry miss. We are now heading there-said Amos as politely that even Ruby and Anna looked at each other with a strange sight."


End file.
